Mito Freecss
|kana = ミト＝フリークス |rōmaji = Mito Furīkusu |name = Mito Freecss |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 1 (2011) |japanese voice = Akemi Okamura (Pilot OVA) Akiko Kimura (1999) Keiko Han (2011) |english voice = Abby Charchun (1999) Rachael Lillis (2011) |gender = Female |status = Alive |age = 23 (Debut) 25 (Current) Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 |height = 162 cm |weight = 50 kg |birthday = September 7th, 1975 |hair = Red (1999) Orange (2011) & Manga |eyes = Blue (1999) Hazel (2011) & Manga |blood = A |image gallery =yes |occupation = Bartender (1999) Fishmonger (2011) |relatives = Ging Freecss (Cousin) Gon Freecss (Cousin, once removed) Abe (Grandmother)}} Mito Freecss (ミト＝フリークス, Mito Furīkusu) is the aunt and foster mother of Gon Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Appearance Mito is a grown woman with fair skin, hazel eyes and orange, shoulder-length hair. She wears a red, long-sleeved blouse that partly exposes her collarbones over a long cream-colored dress. For accessories, she wears brown shoes and an Aegean, circular necklace. Personality Mito is Gon's mother figure, as she has taken care of him since he was a baby. Gon stated that when he tries to picture his mother, Mito's image shows up. At first, she was against the idea of Gon following his father's footsteps by becoming a Hunter as well, but she accepts this later on. She is motherly, kind and patient, being able to put up with Gon's faults and tends to him very well. Mito also tends to get easily embarrassed, namely when Abe told Gon about when Mito was always lost when she was young. She believes that people shouldn't take others lives, such as when she slapped Killua when he tried to kill a foxbear cub. She is also a great cook. Background Mito and Ging Freecss used to be very close when they were children. She often got lost and only Ging seemed to be able to find her, to the point that the inhabitants of Whale Island started to gossip that she did it on purpose, although she does not seem to remember this. When Ging left to become a Hunter, she was very upset and told him not to return. Mito has had the guardianship of Gon since he was an infant. At first she told Gon that his parents died in an accident soon after his birth but eventually reveals that his mother is unknown and his father, Ging Freecss, is a Hunter who left Gon in her care. Originally, Ging returned to his home on Whale Island to ask his grandmother to babysit Gon for him. Specifically, Mito fought Ging for custody of his infant son because she believed he was irresponsible. He has never returned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 Plot Hunter Exam arc Mito was against Gon becoming a Hunter from the start. She lied about his parents to keep him from following his father's path. Eventually, she makes the promise that should Gon catch the giant fish known as the Master of the Swamp, she will sign Gon's application to take the Hunter Exam. However, she only makes this promise because she believes the task is impossible, even giving Gon his father's fishing rod for the job. A couple of days before the Hunter Exam, Gon manages to catch the Master of the Swamp much to the surprise of Mito and everyone in Whale Island's Harbor area. Mito hesitates to sign the application form that would allow Gon to partake in the Hunter Exam, even though Gon insists she does. Frustrated and reluctant to sign the application, she finally gives in after Gon reminds her about how she taught him about keeping promises. Back in their house, as Gon heads out to mail his Hunter Application, Mito argues with her grandmother on how Gon figured out the truth about his father. Gon subconsciously apologizes to Mito, claiming he's known about the truth for a long time. That night in their dining room, Mito discusses with Gon how why he'd want to pursue being a Hunter when his father abandoned him so he could continue being a Hunter. Gon's response though baffles Mito as he thinks being a Hunter must be incredible profession. Agitated Mito leaves Gon and claims he truly is his father's son. On the day of Gon's departure, everyone on Whale Island give their farewells to Gon, he approaches Mito who stands by the harbor. Gon thanks Mito for all that's she's done for him and Mito apologizes to Gon admitting she lied to him that his father abandoned him and confesses he took him from his father by the court. Gon tells Mito with a smile that he always knew since she doesn't make eye contact with him when she lies. Aboard the ship as it sails off, Mito and Gon wave goodbye to one another. Mito is mentioned by Gon when inquired by Killua why he wants to become a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Heaven's Arena arc In a meditative state, Gon remembers Mito.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 She's briefly mentioned when Killua expresses interest in meeting her, making Gon reminiscence about her, his Great Grandmother, Kon, and Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Yorknew City arc Upon Gon's return to Whale Island accompanied by Killua, Mito has the boys get cleaned up and then prepare lunch with the help of her Great Grandmother. Later the boys head out into the forest area and when Mito is brought up, Gon claims he respects Mito as his Mother, while Mito eavesdrops behind some bushes. Afterwards while Gon and Mito do chores around the house and Gon admits he wishes to find his father, Mito fetches an iron box left by GingHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 64 and goes onto explain everything she knows about Ging and what he was like when he was younger. The following day Mito continues doing more laundry, while the boys listen to a tape left by Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 66 Chimera Ant arc Apparently Gon reveals that he's gone on numerous dates with Mito back on Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 217 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After recovering from his Nen backlash, Gon sends a post card to Mito featuring himself with a flock of Small-billed Swans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc Sometime after meeting with Ging, Gon makes a surprise return home again. Mito, Gon and the Great Grandmother all enjoy a meal together and afterwards when Gon gives an explanation on why he didn't go on any adventures with Ging. Mito bombards Gon with piles of paperwork she's received from the government over the course of his adventure. She then demands that he write a 8,000-10,000 word report on all of his activities, 30 volumes journalling his personal history as a Hunter and then in order to get certification for advancement of his academic level, his remote schooling from the department of social services education division has sent them 4 semesters worth of textbooks and tests. Gon cries fowl, but Mito insists that kids his age have to work 100 times harder than this.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Trivia * Mito tried to break Gon's Hunter License upon seeing it. * Though Mito is considered to be Gon's aunt in the manga, she is actually his first cousin (once removed). * The Nippon Animation adaptation of Hunter × Hunter changes Mito's familial relationships. Mito's grandmother was changed into her mother, making her the sister of Gon's mother and sister-in-law of Ging, rather than his cousin. * Mito's 2011 Japanese voice actress Keiko Han, is Megumi Han's (Gon's 2011 voice actor) mother. References fr:Mito_Freecss ru:Мито Category:Female characters Category:Freecss Family